The Great Schisim
by Tyler Ci Britannia
Summary: Britannia is splitting apart at the seams, and Lelouch is there to take advantage. AU Lelouch x C.C, Gino x Kallen
1. Actions

Lelouch was sitting in his room going over the files for operation immortality.

He had been researching why the subject that had been captured would not die. He had captured the subject trying to break into the royal palace. The guards had shot on sight, and gravely wounded the subject. He had ordered the royal guard to end her pain and suffering and kill her.

They did as they were ordered, but she rose from the ground mere minutes after. Not only had this demoralized his men it also led to the waste of several clips of ammunition. Are she rose for the second time the men had placed her in a restraint jacket and transported her to the B.I.R.D (Bizarre Immortality Research Department) facility which was established by his father for unknown reasons several years prior.

She had sat there for several months, as more pressing matters gasped at Lelouch's attention. He had been developing a highly advanced knightmare frame. Lelouch had planned to use it to supplement the Sutherlands that he already had in his possession, and begin a rebellion against his father.

Lelouch worked hours on end scrapping many designs. One of his favorite was to use rockets on the legs to strafe, and machine guns mounted on the shoulders with ammo kept in a container on the back. He saw multiple flaws in the design and scrapped it in favor of a different one.

The design he chose was a technological masterpiece. It drastically upgraded all the basic features of the Sutherland, with better mobility, speed, durability, and overall killing power. The only downside was the immense cost to build and sustain.

The weapon systems were the most advanced in the world. Attached to the forearm of the knightmare and running for 10 feet was a blade made out of the world's toughest metal. The blade could easily cut a Sutherland in half. On the wrists of the frame were small machine guns. To make the shots more dangerous despite the small caliber the bullet had a fine point. On the back two rockets allowed the knightmare to not only slow its descent allowing it to job from high buildings, it also allowed for a limited hover.

Lelouch had started this project years ago. He sat in the shadows of his father gaining power, and resources. Only recently had his attention been diverted by the discovery of this girl, his brother Clovis had been the head of his research and development team, but was assassinated by "eleven scum"

In reality Lelouch had order the assassination to tie up loose ends, and limit competition.

Lelouch thought to himself, "Ha, Clovis competition more of a nuisance than a threat"

However for every action there is a reaction. Lelouch was forced to assume the viceroyalty of area eleven. Lelouch however saw the possibility in it. He could step down on the rebels in the name of security, and revenge while at the same time stripping their knightmares for spare parts.

Lelouch had also considered putting his plans to take out Cornelia into effect, but decided against it. Lelouch knew that if he directly attacked Cornelia has the plan dictated then a full blown civil war would break out. One that happened the E.U, and the Chinese Federation would take advantage launching attacking on the colonies. This would force his father to react the only way he knows how with brute force.

Once that happens the world would be thrown into a world war with Britannia coming out victorious, but lacking land to rule over. The damage would be catastrophic.

Lelouch would make the royal family pay for discarding Nunnally has trash, and letting her die after the attack on their mother.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Lelouch move out of his seat a opened the door. On the other side was his trust knight Gino Weinberg. Gino may have been promoted to a knight of the round, but due to their friendship Gino was still loyal to Lelouch and would be following him to area eleven for protection.

"Sir, it is time for us to depart for area eleven"

"Gino, you don't have to call me sir we have know each other for years please just call me Lelouch"

"Apologies, my nerves are rattled the last time I went to Japan I was present at the massacre of Shinjuku."

Gino's only weakness was civilians. He had joined the knights of the round because he thought they were above dealing with civilian uprisings and he would avoid a conflict with civilians. However with no major war going on the knights of the round would be fighting civilians more than anyone.

"Let us depart Gino, we have a long journey ahead and I would like to discuss with you the security forces I have at my command"

"Of course Lelouch"

They left the room together and headed into the corridor. The halls were lined with royal guard who were personally trained by Gino to protect Lelouch on this trip. Gino had constantly drilled them. Each one had memorized a map of Tokyo and its surrounding areas, and developed a escape plan for each one.

Gino had broken the loyalty that bound these men to Britannia, and now they are only loyal to Lelouch. Gino had not informed Lelouch of this yet, but these men were to be the shock troops of his army.

They continued down the corridor until they came upon a large room. Light shined through the windows, and the sound of heavy machinery was evident.

They were taking a highly advanced prototype. It was an aircraft that was undetectable to most modern technology. This would allow them to stay hidden despite the distance traveled. The shuttle could only fit twenty, so the rest of the troops would be taking a civilian transport the next day.

Despite the stealth equipment the trip still took several hours, and by the time they had arrived it was early morning.

On the ground they had discovered that a major battle had erupted in the Shinjuku Ghetto the same area that had been the scene of a massacre not so long ago. The report was that a rebellion had broken out, and the general of the area decided to make an example of them. A state of the art knightmare was also stolen from the battlefield and turned against the military. Well the rebellion had been destroyed the knightmare disappeared. The report stated that a canister of poison gas was released, but after surveying the scene no canister was found. It had been attributed to poor military intellegince.

Lelouch thought to himself, a canister of poision gas is not something that the Britannian intelligence network would be mistaken about.

"General what is the current condition of the Shinjuku Ghetto" Asked Lelouch

"It is currently quarantined to prevent the spread of radiation"

"Radiation?" Lelouch asked inquisitively

"The enemy was dug in deep so I ordered several tactical nukes to be deployed."

"You committed an atrocity! Your troops could just have easily overtaken their position with the aid of knightmares, but instead you could have killed hundreds of civilians!" Shouted Gino

"Why would I risk the lives of pureblood Britannians, and who are you to be questioning my orders you are just a lowly knight!"

"I would like to correct you, I am Gino Weinberg one of the knights of the round"

The General broke down, he collapsed to his knees, and begged for forgiveness. Lelouch gave a small smirk that turned into a scornful gaze.

"Get up you fool, your actions and current behavior leave no doubt that you are a disgrace to the empire and shall be treated as one. "

"Guards, take this man to a holding cell, and arrange for a transport to take him to the royal military prison in Pendragon."

Lelouch turned his attention to Gino, he was shaking, and tears rolled down his eyes and he clenched his fist.

"Damn it Lelouch, why does this have to happen, why do the people have to pay the price for the actions of rebels!"

Lelouch consoled him, but had no choice to start his duties. Gino pulled his together and followed Lelouch as he walked into a building.

Lelouch started giving orders, but before he could see the results an alarm blared throughout the building.

The outskirts of Tokyo were being attacked by a large terrorist cell, and the troops there were under heavy fire.

Lelouch ordered his royal guard to secure the area in knightmares while he and Gino were to gather the military and bring them in as reinforcements.

The knightmares rolled out and were followed by the First Integrated defense force.

The First Integrated Defense Force was an elite group of honorary elevens that were allowed to pilot knightmares and participate in battles against terrorist cells.

The group rolled onto the highway and began moving in 3 columns.

"Under orders from Prince Lelouch vi Britannia the highway is closed to all non-military traffic."

When they reached the site of the battle they immediately came under fire, by obsolete knightmares and handheld rocket launchers. The royal guard burst into action eliminating the land advantage that the terrorist had had against the military.

The battle raged for hours, but it ended in a decisive defeat for the terrorist cell. While some knightmares were destroyed there were no casualties. Only one thing troubled the troops, the prince and royal commanded had never arrived.

The royal guards declared an area wide emergency, and began organizing search parties, but there was no sign of them anywhere.

**Several minutes after leaving the government building**

"Gino have our forces reached the destination" Asked Lelouch

"Yes, but we believe they have come under atta-" Said Gino before being interrupted by an explosion outside.

Their small escort was being decimated by rockets and slash harkins. Gino rushed to knightmare, but was knocked unconscious by an exploding wall. Lelouch rushed to his panic room, and shut the door. He opened a nearby panel and grabbed an assault rifle. He aimed it at the door, he knew it wouldn't hold but sat there anyway.

Soon he heard a noise and saw the sparks fly off the door, and saw a soldier kick it in. The soldier that came through was fell by a spray of bullets. Before Lelouch could fire again he was overwhelmed. The last thing he saw was the butt of a rifle hitting him in the face.

**A/N Well there is the first chapter.**


	2. Reactions

**I haven't updated in a while, but not school is out so I hope to start again. I am using slightly different writing style. Lines will symbolize a change in location or moment in time. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS**

The pain was almost unbearable, but adrenaline dulled the pain. Gino tasted the blood I his mouth. He was in a daze he could barely stand up, but he knew that he had to protect Lelouch. He reached for the combat knife that was hidden in his boot, and limped to the command center in search of Lelouch.

Gino saw a man smoking outside the entrance and slowly crept up behind him. Memories raced through his head, all the people he had killed. All of the families he had broken, all of the children he had left fostered, and all of the innocents he had killed. Gino quickly put his hand over the man's mouth, and brought the blade to rest on his throat. The man didn't make a sound, but Gino knew the fear that was racing through his mind, the knowledge knowing that you were going to die, and being powerless to stop it.

Gino was startled by the shouting behind him, he saw several armed men. They raised their guns, and switched off the safeties. The commander of the group spoke.

"Drop the knife, and step away from the hostage"

Gino wasn't in the mood for negotiations. He brought the blade across the man's throat and swung his corpse around 180. The body served as a shield against the bullets as Gino rushed the group. He pulled the dead man's service weapon out of the holster and fired 7 shots. Two missed, but the other five hit the commander dead center.

He caught the other two men off guard and through his knife into the chest of the one on the right. The one on the left drew his pistol, and fired. 2 shots whistled pass Gino as he rushed the man. Gino threw the empty pistol at the remaining man. Blood oozed down his face and he blindly through punches.

Gino took advantage, and in one smooth motion snapped the man's neck. Gino collapsed on the floor. He told himself he had to get up, he had to save Lelouch!

Gino jumped to his feet and ran into the command center. He looked to his right, and saw the broken door. He searched the small room for any trace of Lelouch to no avail.

He collapsed once again, but this time he was defeated. The blood loss had gotten to him, and he had failed to protect his prince. There was no reason for him to get back up. He heard the footsteps, but he couldn't manage to rise back to his feet. He was dazed, but he still manage to hear the charges against him. He was being charged with the murder of four members of the Britannian military, the punishment was death.

Lelouch was dazed, the room wouldn't stop spinning, and he couldn't move. Why couldn't he move he thought to himself, he felt the ropes around his arms and legs. His memories made little sense. He was attacked by former royal guard. They claimed to be the saviors of Britannia.

Lelouch knew who they were, he could tell by the markings on their uniform that they belonged to the late prince Clovis. There was not time to dwell in the past however, it was time to find a way out. He observed his surroundings, but was blinded by a sudden flash. He quickly recovered and saw just how bad of a predicament he was in. He was in a line of people in a stadium, he counted six knightmares in front of him, but could not turn his head to count their full numbers.

The other people were tied in a similar manner to himself, but they had masks covering their head. Several soldiers came out of a nearby hall way, the last one out was the General he had sent to the royal prisons. The General walked up to the first person in the line, and removed the mask.

Lelouch recognized the man immediately. It was one of the personal guards Gino had trained. The General began a speech.

"You are a disgrace to Britannia, you are guilty of treason and the penalty is death"

Lelouch knew what was going to come next, but he couldn't turn away. The General brought up his pistol and put the barrel against the soldier's head. He pulled the trigger and the man's eyes rolled back into his head.

Blood oozed from the wound, and the General walked down the line.

Lelouch had a sudden realization that man had made no noise, no begging for his life or screaming in pain. Lelouch pondered on this for a moment, but then decided he had more pressing issues to deal with than ponder on why a now dead man didn't scream.

Lelouch was at the end of the row of people, and would be the last to be executed. He decided to exploit this and try to come up with a plan, but his head was still spinning. It hurt his head just to have his eyes open.

He closed his eyes, and listened as the steps got closer. The steps were almost on top of him right now, and he opened his eyes. He needed to see who would die next to him.

Lelouch was in disbelief at what he saw. It was Gino his trust knight. He was battered and covered in a rusty red that showed the extent of his injuries. His eyes were glazed over. He didn't seem to even realize what was going on. The General brought the gun to Gino's skull.

The General decided to savor the moment, the smell, the sight, and even the taste in the air. His sadistic ritual was stopped by the sound of explosions outside. The walls crumbled, and a cold breeze blew into the room. The knightmares that had surrounded him now rushed to repel the invaders. Lelouch saw two knightmares where the wall had been breached.

The knightmares were clearly of different design. They easily outmaneuvered the Sutherlands that had engaged them. Lelouch paid no heed to the battle, as his gaze was firmly locked on Gino. One of the knightmares came within inches of Lelouch. It brought a blade down and cut the ropes. Lelouch rushed over to where Gino had fallen after his robes had been cut.

Lelouch completely neglected the sounds of the outside world. He was in such a trance that he failed to notice the soldier behind him. Gino's eyes filled with life as he rushed himself at the soldier. The soldier pulled the trigger before dying from falling debris. The bullet pierced Gino's chest, and he lay motionless on the floor.

Lelouch fell to his knees hanging over Gino's body. Blood was pooling beneath his body, and he wasn't breathing.

Lelouch screamed at the top of his lungs as the knightmare pilots walked behind him. The male pilot tried to pull Lelouch away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Sir Lord Gino is dead you must accept this!" Said the pilot

Lelouch looked backed and saw a girl no older than he with bright pink hair. Suddenly he snapped back into rational thought.

"Who are you and what is the situation" Demanded Lelouch.

"My name is Kallen Stadtfeld I am the only honorary Britannian to be allowed the honor of being a test pilot for the most advanced frames in the world." Said Kallen as she reached out her hand to help Lelouch up

"The situation is dire, the forces that were under your command were rounded up and executed. That is what occurred here. The forces that attacked you were a mixed bunch of former terrorist, and royal guard that formally served prince Clovis. We have very little support we only managed to save the knightmares due to their advanced capabilities. The knightmare transport vehicles, and their drivers managed to survive. A facility in Narita is also answering are transmissions. We believe that they have betrayed the empire and are now loyal to you. "Said Kallen

Lelouch's eyes lit up with hope as Kallen informed him of the Narita facility. She was told to pack up the empires and to steal a medical transport for Gino.

Amidst him rambling that followed Kallen was surprised, and confused as Lelouch kept repeating the word brid….


	3. Aftermath

Explosions were all around, the smell of burnt flesh was evident, and he could hear the sound of bodies hitting the floor as they were cut down by gunfire. A sound echoed from all directions. Gino!

Lelouch awoke, sweat ran down his body, and he could feel cool tears on his cheeks. He had had the dream again. The same dream that had haunted him every night and day for the past two months. The battle was the beginning of the end for Lelouch. While Gino had received medical attention at the base in Narita he had not awoken from the coma that followed the treatment. Meanwhile he was declared an enemy of the state in Britannia and was the subject of daily manhunts. To make things even worse the knightmares he managed to save were not accessible.

Lelouch emptied his head of such thoughts and turned his attention to more important matters. He rose from his bed and began to get dressed. He would begin his daily routine of sitting in solitude thinking of his next move until mid-day. He would then spend the rest of the day sitting with Gino unless a more pressing matter interrupted this time.

As he was walking down the corridor that leads to his sanctuary Lelouch noticed an increase of activity in the corridors. Lelouch stopped on of the nursed as she rushed pass him, and inquired about the increased activity.

"Excuse me miss, what is with all the people?" Lelouch asked.

"Sir, Lord Gino has awakened. He is currently stable, but the doctors have ordered us to move him to a new room, and change his equipment"

Lelouch felt a rush of emotions that had been absent since that day of the battle. Lelouch felt happiness, hope, and ambition. Lelouch rushed to the room where a small crowd had gathered. As Lelouch shoved his way through the crowd he ran into Kallen.

This set his mind at ease. Kallen had been sent on a mission to gather Intel about the Operation: Secure the Throne. (What he had named the attack on himself and Gino) In recent weeks she had gone silent, and Lelouch feared he had lost a valuable asset.

This was not the time however to distract himself from Gino. He continued pushing pass the crowd until he could clearly see Gino. Gino laid there dazed from the drugs, and weak from the months of inactivity. The tubes that had supported him throughout the coma still poured a distinct red liquid into his veins. Most people would have dismissed as blood, but it was so much more than that. It was the secret to immortality, but not of that was important right now as Lelouch turned his attention to the attending physician.

The doctor had shifted his gaze from Gino to Lelouch whose gaze he had matched. What seemed like an eternity passed before Lelouch inquired about Gino's current condition.

"Doctor how long before he will be able to speak?" Asked Lelouch his voice cracking with every word.

"Well, it will take a couple of days to wean him off the drugs, but he should be able to speak soon after. I would also like to put him through physical therapy so he can readjust."

Lelouch wanted to jump for joy; Gino would be able to speak to him in just a few more days. Lelouch walked out of the room where the crowd had now dissipated. Kallen however remained. She knew the Lelouch would be eager to hear her report, and she had some shocking news he must hear.

Lelouch approached Kallen and formally asked for her report.

"Lt. Stadtfelt what have you learned in the past weeks."

"My lord I have some disturbing news. The attack on you was orchestrated by your eldest brother, and supported by your father. Also it I thought it would be worth to not that two more assassination attempts have been made on members of the royal family. Both, however are of little significance, and are the thirtieth and thirty second in line for the throne.

"Interesting if this information could be shown to those who were targeted for assassination I could have my link back to the royal family, and the resources at their disposal. I find it odd however that members of the royal family so low on the food chain would be targeted. I think this warrants further investigation. ."

"Sir, I would like to volunteer to deliver this information to them both personally."

"No Kallen I want you here with me, and besides the royal family like a show. I will send an official envoy bearing Gino's mark. I may be labeled an enemy of the state, but for some reason Gino isn't his seal should still hold some weight."

"I understand my lord, may I be excused"

"Kallen relax, there is no reason to be so formal around me. However if you wish to follow protocol then you are excused."

"Sir would you like to join me for dinner I heard Chef Vetter whipped up some of his famous pasta."

At the mention of food Lelouch's stomach roared with intensity. He did not remember that last time he had ate a real meal.

"I would like that thank you Kallen"

Lelouch stumbled into his quarters. He had celebrated Gino's progress with a bottle of Saki, despite only having one cup he was knocked on his feet. He dizzily walked to his bed and collapsed. His final thought before falling asleep was how beautiful the lieutenant had looked tonight.

A week had passed and a slew of changes had occurred. The envoy Lelouch had sent was intercepted and brutally wiped out, The members of the royal family he had sent them two were killed while recovering from their injuries. Lelouch had sent Kallen and one of the soldiers guarding the facility to investigate the area the convoy was attacked. Gino had regained his ability to speak and quickly recovered motor function. While not at 100 percent he was able to perform basic tasks, and was allowed to freely walk around the facility. He was give quarters in the near the Lelouch and often visited.

Lelouch met daily with Gino and soon they formed a new routine. Despite his physical injuries Gino and Lelouch would go for a jog around the facility. They would stop to eat at the mess hall and would go their separate ways. Gino to physical therapy, and Lelouch to his sanctuary.

This what not to meant to last however, and soon they would discover that their actions had consequences. It started has a normal day. Lelouch rose early in the morning and began getting dressed, the difference was the commotion going on outside. When Lelouch was fully dressed he entered the corridor to discover a gruesome and disturbing sight. Laying on the floor was the battered and bloodied body of Kallen. Next to her could barely be called a corpse. The soldier he had sent with here was burnt, cut, and almost unrecognizable.

Lelouch cautiously moved to the scene, as he slipped pass the surrounding nurses, and guards he noticed a small piece of paper on the floor.

In big block letters the message shook Lelouch to his very core.

**WE KNOW WHERE YOU ARE LELOUCH**

Lelouch heard the sound of breaking windows and hit the deck just has the flash bang blinded the guards, doctors, and patients.

The assault had begun.

**A/N I hope you all like it. I tried a different writing style please give some feedback.**


End file.
